


Smallinski

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into their relationship and Stiles and Derek haven't gotten past frottage. Derek assumes (incorrectly) that he knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallinski

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me when I called for porn prompts to help me get to the 50k of Sterek porn I promised if we won against Destiel in the Backlot Slash Madness tourney. If you want to send in prompts, feel free to do so [here on my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) where I do have anon asks enabled.

Derek and Stiles had been dating for roughly six months (not that Derek had been counting) and Derek thought things were going great. He got along with Sheriff Stilinski, things were starting to stabilize in the area so there was very little fighting for their lives, and even Scott was approving of their relationship. The only thing... that one tiny niggling thing... that bothered Derek was that, for as much as Stiles had talked about wanting to lose his virginity? They had barely gotten into frottage territory and even then it was with jeans on.

It was okay, really. Derek hadn't really been ready there in the beginning, particularly with Stiles being just barely eighteen and Derek kind of recovering from virtually every other relationship he'd been in... but six months. Six months of getting comfortable that never seemed to go past a certain line, and Derek thought he had it figured out finally. He was the older one. The "experienced" one. Obviously, it was his move. He was bad at picking up on Stiles' hints about things, but that was the only thing he could think of to justify six months of Stiles not even taking off his shirt.

They'd already planned for a date night in: Game of Thrones, pizza, and some inappropriate touching on the couch. So, when he could hear Stiles' Jeep pull into the parking lot, Derek pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned the top button of his pants and waited. Stiles had the pizza in hand with a six pack of Sprite and the third GoT box set resting on top and against his chest as he came in the door. "Hey, Derek. Let me just put this down, and-" He set everything on the table and turned back to Derek, freezing in place. "You're not wearing a shirt."

Derek shrugged and leaned back against the wall, knowing his abdomen was tensing and showing off his muscle definition. "I was hoping you'd join me in that."

Stiles pulled off the flannel shirt he had on over his t-shirt and dropped it onto the back of a chair before rubbing his arms. "I think that's probably enough. It's a little chilly in here."

"I'll keep you warm." Derek pushed off from the wall and approached Stiles, leaning in to kiss him while his hands moved to trace under the t-shirt and push it up slightly while his tongue curled against Stiles'. 

Pulling away, Stiles shut his mouth tightly. "Derek, I..." He looked away. "Don't we want to eat the pizza while it's still hot?"

Derek smirked. "I'd rather get you heated up. Don't you want this?"

"I do. Yeah. But, I'm kind of used to the wanting and the not getting so it's freaking me out a little." Stiles pulled his shirt off suddenly, having to fight it a bit as it got caught on his ears. They were pink as he dropped the shirt by his side. "Just... I'm not going to live up to whatever you're expecting, okay?"

Running a hand across the oval of Stiles' chest hair and down across his naval where his finger caught for a moment and then scratching through the dark line of hair that led further down, Derek nodded. "Stiles, I'm not expecting anything except for us to enjoy ourselves. That's all I want."

Stiles swallowed audibly and licked at his upper bit before pulling it into his mouth and biting at it. "I just... Look. You've been to a few of my lacrosse games, right? Have you heard anyone say 'You're killing me, Smallinski'?"

"Yeah. I just figured they were misquoting 'The Sandlot' because they didn't know any lacrosse movies." Derek's index fingers slid through the belt loops of Stiles' pants, pulling him closer.

"I don't have a big dick, Derek." Stiles lips puckered and he reached down to grip Derek's wrists. "Kind of the opposite."

Lifting one eyebrow, Derek shook his head slightly. "So?"

His eyes shutting, Stiles' grip tightened on Derek's wrists. "So the last time I nearly lost my virginity, I could only find one of those giant condoms and then the girl was sacrificed by your ex-girlfriend so I still had it in my pocket the next day and when I dropped it in class? The other guys on the team decided to sit me down to explain that an XXL condom only counts if you don't have to shove your balls in it to make it fit." He was shaking at the memory, pulling away slightly, but still holding tight to Derek.

"And you think you need to have a big dick to have sex with me... why?" Derek pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' forehead, smiling. "I... I love you. I want to have this with you if you'll let me. It might not be like in porn, but it'll be us. That's going to count for something. We'll make it work." He kissed Stiles' forehead again, then moved down to kiss along Stiles' neck. "Trial and error. You can't say it's going to be awful if we haven't tried it, can you?"

A shaky breath wisping across his lips, Stiles nodded, his heart racing. "Okay. Just, uh, let's go to your bed? I almost had my first time in a wine cellar and, looking back, that wouldn't have actually been classy, so bed."

Derek grinned and pulled out of Stiles' grip carefully, reaching back to grip his ass, picking him up and urging Stiles to wrap his legs around him. With a grin, he walked toward the bed, pressing insistent kisses against Stiles' mouth until the other man was rolling his hips against him and groaning into his mouth. It was easy to push Stiles down against the bed, though a bit harder to move him toward the headboard while they kissed and Stiles' fingernails dug into Derek's back. "I'm going to blow you first," Derek said softly, pushing himself onto his knees and taking care of the fastenings of Stiles' pants. "From the way you smell, I'm going to love how you taste."

Stiles' eyes pressed tightly shut and he chewed on dry skin on his lips as Derek pulled his pants down and off, tossing them to the floor before leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss against the line of hair leading into Stiles' underwear, inhaling sharply as he nuzzled against it. Stiles whimpered softly and Derek licked along Stiles' skin with the flat of his tongue before gripping the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pulling them down. He kissed Stiles' abdomen once more, then let himself actually look at his boyfriend's cock. It was smaller than average, only a few inches standing erect, but the scent of his precome had Derek's mouth watering as he finished divesting him of his underwear and settled down between Stiles' legs with his nose nudging Stiles' balls. Stiles brought one clenched fist up to his face, letting his long fingers splay out to cover his face as he moaned out, "Please!"

"Of course." Derek sucked one of Stiles' balls into his mouth immediately, letting his tongue slide against it before releasing it and moving upward with his tongue dragging along the skin, eyes glazed over as he settled into the haze of Stiles' scent. "You're like a drug, Stiles. And I can already tell this first taste is going to get me addicted." He opened his mouth wide and took Stiles' cock in in one swift motion, groaning as his tongue grazed against the slit and a bead of precome flowed down the shaft as though it was chasing his lips. It was easy to settle in there, suckling and moving his tongue and lips without having to worry about gagging, even having to trouble keeping his teeth covered. 

Stiles was silent for the first few minutes, or at least as close to it as Derek had ever witnessed. He was making soft noises in his throat, but his lips were shut so tightly that even he could barely hear. Pulling off with a wet pop and licking his lips, Derek kissed one of Stiles' thighs. "You can make all of the noise you want. I want to hear you, Stiles. I want to know what you want." He took Stiles' cock in his mouth again, letting the firm head rub against the inside of his cheek to spread his flavor further around.

Finally opening his mouth with a loud gasp, Stiles pulled his knees up and looked down at Derek, eyes widening as he panted softly. "Oh my god, your mouth-" Stiles let his head fall back again as he spread his legs further, his hips thrusting up against the tight hold of Derek's lips. "You should fuck me."

Derek kissed the head of Stiles' dick, sucking in one more burst of his flavor as it twitched against his lips, and nodded as he opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "You're going to look gorgeous full of my cock," he said as he coaxed Stiles into turning over, smoothing a hand along his back before standing up and slowly pulling open the placket of his jeans so the rest of the buttons came undone before sliding them down to his ankles along with his underwear. His own cock was half-hard, but quickly hardening further now that it was free from the constricting fabric. Grabbing the lube again, he drizzled some on his fingers and slowly used his other hand to spread Stiles' cheeks and began to rub it against his ass, slowly pressing inward and pulling out, repeating the action until Stiles was flaring open at his touch and moaning against the bedspread.

"Faster would be better." Stiles reached back to hold himself open, gasping as he twisted into position and Derek's finger slid deeper. Derek let another finger slip in just beside the first, stretching him open until he was taking both fingers easily and a third hardly took any work to push inside as well. Stiles' noises, the high-pitched whines and the throaty groans, all echoed in the loft, keeping Derek well in the moment even as he ached to just claim Stiles. "Derek, get your dick in me already," Stiles finally said with a grunt as he pushed back against Derek's hand, groaning and breaking Derek's concentration.

It took a moment for Derek to wipe off his hand and get the condom on, aware that disease wasn't a factor for him, but Stiles could still potentially have problems, and then a moment longer to position himself and add more lube than he probably needed into the equation as he watched Stiles' hole almost pulse and smelled the pheromones dripping off of him, hot like wax spilling from a candle burned for too long. Pressing the head of his cock against Stiles' entrance, Derek tensed his jaw as he started to feed his cock into Stiles, feeling the tight grip of him hot and pulsing. "Is this okay?"

Stiles lifted his head and turned back to look at Derek, nodding quickly. "More."

Putting his hands on Stiles' hips, Derek pulled him back further, groaning as he bottomed out and Stiles still pushed back further. "You're perfect," Derek said, sliding one hand under Stiles' arm to press against his chest and lifting so that Stiles' back was pressed against Derek's chest. Nipping gently at the nape of Stiles' neck, Derek flexed his hips, pulling back minutely before plunging in again. "If you were any different, we wouldn't fit together like this. You're fucking gorgeous, Stiles, and I'm lucky to have you just like this." He punctuated his words with thrusts, working toward a rhythm that brought forth a litany of sounds from Stiles as he reached one hand back to fist in Derek's hair as Derek bit the side of his neck.

Only when Derek felt that he was close to orgasm did he run one hand down Stiles' abdomen to reach his cock, stroking the head to spread precome across his palm before gripping Stiles' cock and giving it short, fast strokes. His hips kept their rhythm enough that Derek felt himself tense a few moments later, spilling into the condom as he forced himself to keep his arm in motion. He thumb and index finger curled around Stiles' cock, continuing to stroke him, while his other fingers curled around his balls. When Stiles pushed back hard against him a moment later, his cock twitching as he spilled hot come across Derek's hand, he let out a soft breath of laughter and reached a hand over to pat Derek's forearm. "Okay, so maybe that was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Derek nosed behind Stiles' ear, inhaling deeply, before dropping his head down to kiss Stiles' shoulder. "I'll have to do better next time."

Stiles snorted. "If it's better, I might die." He moved forward carefully until Derek slipped out of him, then collapsed on the bed with a sigh. "We should spoon now."

After taking a moment to throw away the condom and to wipe his hand clean, Derek lay down behind Stiles and pulled him close. "You know, I'm perfectly fine being the little spoon if that's what you want to do."

"Dude, if anyone's the little spoon, it's me. I'm just kind of all over smaller." Stiles' shoulders tensed.

Derek let his stubble run across the back of Stiles' neck. "And maybe I like it. Or am I not allowed?"

Stiles pulled Derek's arm more tightly around him. "I guess you are. It's just weird because I don't think I like it."

"I'll just have to lead by example." Derek nudged Stiles' hip. "Do you want to get under the covers?"

Stiles laughed softly. "No. You're like a little werewolf oven keeping me warm." He squirmed back further against Derek's chest. "Oh my god, I think I said something about that to Scott once. I don't want to think about Scott when I'm in bed with you."

Derek shook his head and let his hand trail across Stiles' hip. "I guess I'll just have to distract you, then." 

"Yeah." Stiles finally stilled, seemingly comfortable. "I think I can deal with that." After a moment's pause, he suddenly gasped. "No! The pizza's probably cold now!"

"Think you can live with it reheated later?" Derek let his calf slide against Stiles' as he spoke.

With a soft smile, Stiles nodded. "Or cold. Cold pizza is good, too."

"This is good." Derek hummed in approval, content with the way Stiles pressed against him. "All of this is very, very good."


End file.
